With the rapid development of science and technology, the smart TV is becoming more and more popular. As one of the most used functions, the smart TV's multimedia playing, especially online demand is developing rapidly and playing an increasingly important role in the smart TV.
As for the experience of playing and control, there is a big difference between the controlling of a player by a TV remote control and the controlling of a player by a computer mouse in some aspects. To a certain extent, the operation of the remote control is not as convenient as that of the mouse, wherein one point lies in the operation of fast forward or fast backward. According to the features of “cursor movement” and “press to drag” of the mouse, most players allow users to preview an image at a certain time point to determine whether it is the target position to which the user wants to move. To this end, the practice is that when the cursor moves to a certain position of the video playing progress bar, a small window will pop up above the position of the progress bar to display the video image corresponding to this time point. If the user confirms to start playing from this position, then he just directly clicks on the position or drag the progress bar to the position to play it. Due to limits of TV remote control and other reasons, the TV does not have such function, and can only use in the manner of fast forward—buffer playing—progress confirming, to find the time point at which the user wants to fast forward to and then play.